The present invention relates to a throwing ring. More particularly, it relates to a throwing ring formed as a flat ring web with an outer edge, an inner edge which defines a central opening, an upper ring surface with a slightly curved cross-section, and a lower ring surface which form a profile of the web.
Throwing disc and especially throwing rings are known as objects for free time entertainment. With an average skill of a throwing person, this object can be thrown over considerable distances in a straight flight. Such throwing discs are disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,265 or 4,460,358. The object of the development of known flying rings is to achieve a maximum stable straight flight for covering considerable flight distances. A further flying game device which also requires the skill of a throwing person is a so-called boomerang. Upon a delivered throw, it enables a return of the throwing object to the throwing person.
The disadvantage of known throwing game devices is that they have only a one side useable special throwing technique and after a certain time the interest to the game device is easily lost.